


挂空挡

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	挂空挡

1 关于衣柜

 

黄任珺和李帝努确认关系第二天就同居了。

李帝努第二天一早把人拐带回自己家里，问愿不愿意住下来，郡主说不能放弃自己的姆明世界。李帝努无奈，只好搬到小公主家里住下了。

最开始衣帽间还是泾渭分明地分了区，一边是一水儿的高档西装以及各类男装，另一边就是一水儿的各式女装。可后来过了没多久，女装区里也挂了好多男士运动装，尤其是超大size的男士衬衣。还单独辟出一个区是内衣区，相比正常女性，数量简直少得可怜，虽然仔细看全都是在国际上拿了奖的专属设计师作品，但大部分时候都只发挥了陈列的作用。

 

2 关于女装

 

李帝努自从住进来之后，发现黄任珺对自己衬衫的喜爱胜过其他女装。于是他每天早上拿起一件都要回想一下郡主有没有穿过这件衣服，如果没穿过，那就不穿了，他也想穿珺珺穿过的嘛。可是当他穿上又想到珺珺nobra穿着他衬衫在家里晃悠的样子，瞬间不想去公司了。

黄任珺太喜欢李帝努身上的味道了，就......阳光的、后须水的、温暖拥抱的味道。刚开始只是趁着对方去公司后自己在家偷偷穿，后来有一次被中途突然回家拿东西的李帝努抓到。

那一天李帝努推掉了之后的会议，那件真丝衬衣也因为沾上了好多乱七八糟的液体最后下落不明了。黄任珺回想起那天，还是相当可惜那件衬衫的。

 

3 关于睡觉习惯

 

李帝努睡觉习惯裸睡，而黄任珺虽然穿衣不爱穿bra，但是睡觉还是有乖乖地穿睡衣。尽管薄如蝉翼的透明丝质睡衣跟不穿也没啥差别就对了。

刚开始睡一起的时候，黄任珺看着希腊人的健美身材想流鼻血，李帝努看着公主若隐若现的完美胴体也要流鼻血，后来大家决定各退一步——黄任珺裸睡，李帝努抱着她睡。

 

4 关于姆明

 

李东淑送的限量姆明终于全部到齐。郡主高兴了一天，为此李帝努觉得自己受到了冷落，把自己关在设计室里一整天，做了好几套有姆明元素的裙子，后来成衣做好了，他也只是一声不吭地拿回家里随意挂在衣帽间的某个角落。

黄任珺发现了，高兴得直接穿了一件，带上自己刚做好的小蛋糕，打车飞奔到NOJAM大楼顶层首席设计师办公室。

后来蛋糕都被抹到自己身上了，最爱的一件姆明衣服也报废了。

 

5 关于称呼

 

李帝努叫黄任珺郡主，或者珺珺，或者珺儿，或者宝贝。背着人在外面炫耀黄任珺的时候就叫老婆。

黄任珺则是直呼其名，撒娇的时候会叫哥哥，或者老公。

 

6 关于nobra

 

鉴于黄任珺的确是不爱束缚感，所以李帝努在各种意义下的深入了解之后，以自家郡主为蓝本，设计了一系列无感轻薄的内衣。虽然价格高昂，但还是很快在市场上走俏起来。黄任珺偶尔也会穿，不过她穿的都是李帝努的手作。

 

7 关于吵架

 

情侣吵架哪有什么理由。无非就是李帝努昨晚要得太狠了，黄任珺在床上躺了一天还腰酸背痛这种不痛不痒令人嫉妒的小理由。

“你不许要了今晚！”

“不行。你昨天叫得那么大声你忘了吗？又要快，又要慢的，做得恨了你也哭，做得舒服了你也哭。不要你你今晚可别又蹭我蹭出一身火来。”

黄任珺泫然欲泣，李帝努停在空中的叉子转了个弯将半颗草莓喂到自己嘴里，亲自用嘴送了过去。后来水果也没喂完，黄任珺又哭了一整晚。

黄任珺打开论坛，随便发了个贴，《x生活太和谐了也想吵架怎么办？》。不过因为跟帖发言大都言辞过激，最后被版主封贴了。

 

8 结婚和蜜月

 

因为黄任珺没毕业，所以他们选了个暑假，领了证。蜜月是在南半球的海上度过的。俩人在李帝努的私人游轮上待了一个月，没有其他佣人。

黄任珺天天跟李东淑吐槽海鱼太咸，想念陆地上的提拉米苏。可蜜月结束她还是胖了好几斤。

不过看不出来胖了哪里，只有体重秤和李帝努知道。

 

9 依旧蜜月

 

在船上的时候黄任珺因为几乎都是在床上待着，偶尔大半夜被李帝努以负距离的拥抱抱到甲板上看银河，所以完全没有晒黑一点点。

反倒是李帝努，白天钓鱼，晒了小半个月，肤色呈健康的小麦色。黄任珺特别喜欢，但是她没说，只是在每次被抱的时候哭得更娇气了。一哭就夹得很紧，眼睛鼻头都红红红，哪里都红红红的，李帝努看得眼睛发红，要得更狠了。

 

10 赤脚

 

黄任珺画画的时候喜欢赤脚，李帝努怕她着凉，哪里都铺上了厚厚的羊毛毯。不能铺地毯的地方，就让老婆踩在自己脚上，走过去。

奖励就是一个带着奶香味的亲吻。

 

11 职业互补

 

美院生和设计师算不算职业互补？黄任珺在考虑职业发展，李帝努说你想干嘛就干嘛，不能去外面受委屈，其他随意。

“那我只想当姆明博主会不会很没有志气呀？”

“那你就是最了解姆明最喜爱姆明的no.1。”

“可是......我有时候也想画画的。”

“那就画，想画什么就画什么，只要你愿意，你永远都是NOJAM的0号设计师。”

 

12 又吵架了

 

“你昨晚干嘛又把我最喜欢的那件衬衫撕烂了呀你怎么这么坏啊！我穿一件你撕一件！”

“宝贝儿，那是我的衣服，我爱撕哪件就撕哪件。”李帝努把人箍在怀里，某处不安分地磨蹭着。

“......那我一把火把你的衣服全都烧了你也别穿了！”恼羞成怒。

“别再动了......想烧就烧，如果你不怕我在办公室里裸奔的话。”抱得更紧了。手也乱摸着到处点火。

“哎呀！你好烦啊！”又泛起红晕了。

“你知不知道自己有多美？”逐渐狼变。

 

13 吃醋

 

“你每天设计那么多内衣，是不是看过很多人的裸体 ？！”

“那你们学习画人体的时候也看过很多人的裸体，你什么感觉？”

“......你怎么这样啊？！我说不过你！”

“宝贝儿我希望你明白，职业需求和本能需索是不一样的。”

“.......”

“因为职业关系，很多时候会越来越冷感。我曾经一度怀疑自己是x冷淡，直到遇见你，我的缪斯女神。”

 

14 毕业了

 

黄任珺在李帝努臂弯中醒过来的时候突然反应过来今天是毕业典礼，急吼吼要起床又被身后人拦腰一抱，翻个身压住了。

“还早......”李帝努抱着老婆不放，黏黏糊糊地撒娇。

结果就是晨间运动大概做了四十分钟。

最后被折腾得没力气的郡主乖乖坐在老公腿上被摆弄着穿衣。李帝努挑了一个最不透明的丝质蕾丝内衣给她穿上，搭了一条蕾丝T Back，然后才穿上衬衫和百褶裙，最后才套上了学院服。

拍毕业照的时候，李大设计师还亲自去送花了。黄任珺高兴得露出尖尖虎牙，在起哄声中亲吻李帝努，又跟他咬耳朵：“晚上要穿着这个做。”

 

15 李东淑怀孕

 

黄任珺好气。大骂李马克禽兽。

李东淑为自己老公开脱：“干嘛啦你！”

黄任珺被李东淑凶了，委屈得很：“说好我们的孩子也要当发小的，你先生，那我不就不赶趟了吗！”

“那你也赶紧嘛！”

“可我还没有过够二人世界啊！”

 

16 苦恼

 

“李东淑这个叛徒，她先怀孕了，我怎么办啊！”抱着老公哭。

李帝努把她抱在腿上，一手给擦眼泪一手给顺毛，“那你想不想要？”

“我......我不知道。人家还没有过够二人世界呢......”后半句超小声。

李帝努亲亲她的鼻尖，“那就不要，我们宝宝还是个孩子呢。生了小宝宝，大宝宝就要照顾小宝宝不看老公了。”

“可是...可是......”

“可是啥，他们生了就让他们当哥哥姐姐去，以后多一个人宠我们小宝好了。等你什么时候想要了，准备好了，我们再生也不迟。”

好像很有道理。

 

17挂空挡

 

基于过于和谐美满的性生活，郡主的内裤一水儿全换成了聊胜于无的T back。

而李帝努在家也基本都是挂空挡。

以至于每次李东淑要来做客，都要先打电话通知一声：“请你们，整理着装。”

 

18 闺中秘术

 

黄任珺逛论坛。看到很多讨论性生活不和谐的帖子。点进去一看教的都是各种御夫之道。

郡主苦恼，她的烦恼是老公太欲求不满了，不知道怎么办。

但她看了一下，还是决定学一两招，万一呢。

于是她跟着买了对乳夹。到货当天就夹上了，又随意找了件老公的衬衫套在外面。

乳夹的坠子又长又细，贴在衬衫里跟着她的胸波一晃一晃的。

李帝努忍住冲动，想看这小妖精到底想搞什么事。结果饭才吃到一半郡主就哭着扔了碗筷，要老公抱。

“我好像过敏了，好痒啊老公快帮我拿下来TTTTTTTTTT”

李帝努轻轻拿下来，对着那两颗夹了半天红肿不堪的红樱含了上去。

美其名曰消毒。

郡主委屈死了，为什么不管干啥都要被老公吃啊！

 

19 李帝努的秘密

 

乳夹真的很美，尤其是黄任珺的美好胴体让这个东西第一次得到了李帝努的认可。

这也给了他很多设计上的灵感。他后来设计了很多爆款也都按下不表先。

他为郡主设计了一对乳夹，命名为0号文件夹，高级加密。

自己悄咪咪找了玉石的供应商，选用价值连城的羊脂白玉，设计成可调节的夹扣，只起到固定的作用而不会对乳头施压。

成品被李帝努偷偷摸摸藏在衣帽间的一角落，结果黄任珺因为心血来潮突然想起要找一个几年前的限量版姆明，一翻就翻出了这对乳夹。夹扣是羊脂白玉，坠子还嵌了红宝石。

她羞愤不已，又想着要看老公反应，于是自己掀起衣服夹上了乳尖。刚开始还有点凉，后来体温把玉给捂暖了，她戴着也没有任何不适，竟忘记了。

 

20 直播

 

她戴着乳夹找到了姆明，突然想到好久不开直播，于是就登录账号突击直播。

李帝努设置了特别关注，看到老婆开直播便无心工作，索性火急火燎地赶回家。

黄任珺为限量姆明吹完彩虹屁，想着不知道要说点啥的时候，就听到了玄关的开门声。她把镜头转过来，笑眯眯地说：“嘻嘻，我老公回来了。”

又招呼李帝努过来给大家打招呼，“呐这是亲亲老公~你跟大家打招呼，快点~”

李帝努站着冷眼看了一下镜头，“大家好。”又俯下身把老婆整个抱起来，一手托着背对镜头的老婆，一手伸向镜头开关，“今天就到这里吧，下次见。”

啧，好凶。

 

21 玩火

 

怀里人的胸部有硬物，蹭到他身上，感觉奇妙。

李帝努伸手轻轻一按，引来黄任珺的轻呼，“嘶......”黄任珺突然意识到自己还带着乳夹，却不知如何是好，想着要看老公生气的，但是又很怕被吃掉。

她抗拒着李帝努的怀抱，“快放我下来，我要上厕所了！”

李帝努不放，把人抱着顶到墙上，伸手往衬衫里一探，立刻冷脸。

“你就戴着我的东西直播的吗？”

李帝努好凶。

她咬着卷到胸前的衣服哭哭啼啼流了一晚上的水。

黄任珺被做坏了。

 

22 收购珠宝品牌

 

顶奢NOJAM收购了国际顶级的珠宝品牌，重命名为NOJUN。

洗牌后珠宝品牌的第一个特别系列是情趣系列。

李帝努设计了这一系列的十款乳夹，其中五款为不出售款，仅对外公布概念图纸。

而实物每天都被黄任珺轮换着戴。

 

23 婚戒

 

黄任珺结婚时的婚戒是姆明，李帝努订做的。但他不许郡主戴到无名指上。

理由是那个位置必须留给自己。

设立了NOJUN品牌之后，李帝努设计了一对婚戒，男款是简洁的两个套环设计，女款则在两个套环基础上，外围镶了一圈碎钻。戒指内部都刻着NOJUN字样。

 

“你是我的缪斯，你是我的星环，你是我的银河系。”

 

FIN.


End file.
